


Nightmares Mean Extra Cuddles

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Rafe has a nightmare, and Max makes sure to bring him to Dad, because nightmares mean extra cuddles, and that everything was gonna be okay.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 408





	Nightmares Mean Extra Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> lightwoodbanee prompted: id love a lil drabble of sleepy alec with his kids :). thanksss
> 
> YES, BECAUSE WE NEED ALL OF THE ADORABLE PARENT MALEC CUDDLES PLS.

Being a parent was everything he ever could have wanted and more, complete with sleeplessness, but Alec didn’t, he _couldn’t_ regret it. Even after the end of a fourteen hour day when all he wanted to do was sleep, especially since Magnus had to stay out late for a client in Japan, and wasn’t expected home for at least another four or five hours. 

  
Which is why, when the shy mumble of “Daddy?” from the doorway came, he sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes flying to Max, who was somehow out of bed. “Max? Is everything okay?” 

  
Alec threw off the covers, immediately walking over to where the Rafe and Max were standing in the doorway. 

  
Max looked up at Rafe and gave him a poke in the cheek. 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows and moved his attention from Max to Rafael. In an instant, he recognized the sign of Rafael’s nightmares and stepped closer to them, kneeling down in front of his boys. “Are you both okay?” 

  
“Rafe is sad!” Max announced, wiggling impatiently, cuddling in closer to his big brother. “I told him cuddles with you and Papa are the best for sad nights.”

  
Alec gave a faint smile and reached out to touch Rafe on the arm. “Hey, Rafe?” 

  
That seemed to jolt him out of wherever his mind had gone to and his eyes widened and he took a step back. “I’m sorry, I know you’re tired, but Max insisted and said he was gonna cry and I didn’t want to wake you and-” 

  
“Hey, no, no,” Alec soothed, reaching out to pull both of his boys in close. “Rafe, you’re always allowed to wake me, I don’t care how tired I am.” 

  
Rafe bit down on his lip and hugged Max a little tighter. “I had a nightmare.” 

  
Alec nodded, reaching out to comb his fingers through Rafael’s hair slowly. “Do you want to come curl up with me in our bed?” 

  
Rafe glanced at the bed behind him and nodded slowly. “Is that, you won’t-” 

  
“Nope!” Max said, bouncing excitedly. “Papa loves cuddling even more than Daddy! When he gets back, he’ll be excited” 

  
Alec smiled and kissed Max on the top of the head. “That’s right, he loves cuddling both of his boys. Now come on, let’s get you both tucked in.” 

  
Alec was relieved when Rafe let himself be tugged towards the bed and tucked into the middle, Max between the both of them, already starting to doze off again. “Do you need to talk about it?” 

  
Rafael shook his head. “In the morning, maybe?” 

  
“Okay,” Alec said, keeping his voice quiet and gentle, reaching out to rub Rafe’s back gently, until he started to relax again. “We’re here, and we’re not going to let anything happen to you.” 

  
Rafe nodded again, leaning in closer to Alec. “Thanks Dad,” he whispered, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Alec’s shirt, his other arm being used as a stuffed animal by Max. 

  
Alec smiled and pressed another kiss to Rafe’s forehead, swiftly following one to Max’s. “You’re welcome. Now get some sleep. Papa will be home soon, and I promise he’ll make sure to cuddle you even more.” 

  
“Okay,” Rafael whispered, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

  
Alec forced himself to stay awake until he saw Rafael’s face go slack in sleep, both of the boys relaxing. He blinked slowly, a yawn escaping him as he let his head fall back onto his pillow, hoping that Magnus was going to be home soon. Only way this could be better. 

  
~!~ 

  
Magnus was ready to fall face first on his bed and not move for at least eight hours. He and Alexander had the morning off, and they were going to take advantage of it. Breakfast for the boys, and then relaxing for at least a couple of hours. 

  
He stepped into the doorway of their bedroom and stopped, taking in the sight of Alec, Max and Rafael curled together on the bed. Rafe was clinging to Alec’s shirt, and Max was sprawled between the both of them, quiet snores escaping him, just like his Dad. 

  
Magnus fought the urge to laugh and quickly changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed behind Rafael. The boy was awake in an instant, but Magnus was quick to give him a hug. “Just me. You okay?” 

  
Rafe nodded, yawning. “Nightmare.” 

  
“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Magnus promised, giving him another hug. “In the meantime, we both need some sleep.” 

  
“Yeah,” Rafe agreed, closing his eyes as he sagged back into Magnus, relaxing fully. With both his Dad and Papa here, he was safe, he didn’t need to worry anymore. They’d proved that to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
